Crying For Me
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: This is about Troy finding out that his best friend, Chad has died. He remembers the good and bad times they had. One-Shot


**I love the song "Crying For Me" by Toby Keith. He wrote it for his friend, Wayman Tisdale who died. I thought about Troy and Chad when I heard the song again so I decided to do a one-shot for High School Musical. I don't own anything that has anything with High School Musical in this One-Shot.**

**Crying For Me**

_Got the news on friday mornin'_

_But a tear I couldn't find_

_You showed me how I'm supposed to live_

_and now you showed me how to die_

__

I was lost till sunday morning

_I work up to face my fear_

_While writing you this goodbye song_

_I found a tear_

__

I'm gonna miss that smile

_I'm gonna miss you my friend_

_Even though it hurts the way it ended up_

_I'd do it all again_

_So play it sweet in heaven_

_'Cause Thats right where you want to be_

_I'm not cryin cause I feel so sorry for you_

_I'm cryin for me_

_  
I got up and dialed your number_

_And your voice came on the line_

_With that old familiar message_

_I'd heard a thousand times it just said_

_Sorry that I missed you_

_Leave a message and god bless_

_I know you think I'm crazy_

_But I had to hear your voice again_

_  
I'm gonna miss that smile_

_I'm gonna miss you my friend_

_Even though it hurts the way it ended up_

_I'd do it all again_

_So play it sweet in heaven_

_'Cause Thats right where you want to be_

_I'm not cryin cause I feel so sorry for you_

_I'm cryin for me_

_  
So play your upside down left handed_

_Backwards bass guitar_

_And I'll see you on the other side_

_Superstar_

_  
I'm gonna miss that smile_

_I'm gonna miss you my friend_

_Even though it hurts the way it ended up_

_I'd do it all again_

_So play it sweet in heaven_

_'Cause Thats right where you want to be_

_I'm not cryin cause I feel so sorry for you_

_I'm cryin for me_

_I'm still cryin'_

_I'm cryin for me_

_I'm still cryin'_

Troy sighed as he remembered the song that he has written for his best friend and he sang it at his funeral. He remembered it like it was just yesterday when he heard the news.

_Troy was sitting on the couch cuddling with his wife of 5 years, Gabriella when his phone started ringing and he moved a little to reach it and picked it up._

"_Hello? Troy Bolton speaking."_

"_Troy?" Troy heard the voice of a broken girl on the other side._

"_Taylor?" Troy got worried. "What's wrong?"_

"_It's Chad, Troy." Taylor started crying. "He's dead Troy. Chad died this morning."_

_Troy dropped the phone and looked deep in space. Gabriella noticed something wrong when she looked up at him._

"_Baby, what happened?"_

"_Chad's gone." Troy spoke. "He died this morning."_

_Gabriella sat up straight in shock as she tried comforting Troy. Troy didn't let a tear fall, not once. He felt bad at not crying but he couldn't let any tears fall._

"Troy?" He heard his wife call for him. "Are you ok?"

Troy looked up at her and faked a smile, "I'm fine Gabriella…Just thinking."

"About Chad?" Gabriella sat down next to her husband as he nodded. "The song you sang was nice Troy. Chad would've loved it even though he never was on your side with the singing thing."

Troy smiled a little thinking of what Chad would've thought.

"_Troy, you need to choose. Choose between the girl and the singing thing or us and the basketball thing."_

"_Why can't I have both?" Troy looked at him._

_Chad sighed, "Maybe you can but what do you want the most?"_

_Troy just looked after Chad as he walked away and looked up thinking of what he was going to do._

That was the day, Chad found out about the callbacks at East High. That was when everything was changing at East High but for the better. After that year's musical, Chad finally adjusted to Gabriella and fell in love with her like a best friend. Troy missed Chad and his crazy basketball ways.

"_Yo hoops." Troy turned around and groaned, "Time for some basketball."_

_Troy looked at Gabriella. "Right, like I wasn't doing anything before."_

_Chad smiled at the both of them before grabbing Troy's arm to follow him. Gabriella and the girls started following them._

"Chad loved basketball." Troy sighed.

Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah he did."

"So did I at one point." Troy sighed remembering when he quit basketball and stuck with just the singing thing. "I remembered Chad's face when I told him that I quitted basketball at college."

"_What do you mean that you quitted?"_

"_I'm just not into basketball anymore, Chad." Troy shook his head. "Can we just drop it?"_

"_Troy, we were supposed to be on the Hawks together and that didn't happen. Then we were supposed to make it to the Lakers together and now that isn't going to happen." Chad shook his head. "What happened to our dreams, man?"_

"_My dream changed when I met my dream girl." Troy sighed. "I just don't have the passion for basketball anymore. It's all for singing and Gabriella now."_

"_I guess I can't argue with you on that anymore." Chad smiled. "Gabriella is perfect for you and I guess if you had to quit basketball for anything. I guess it should be for her."_

"_Thanks for understanding, man." Troy and Chad man hugged and then Troy pulled back. "It doesn't mean I still can't whoop your butt."_

_Chad chuckled and put his fist out. "Bring it hoops."_

_Troy nodded as he pounded his fist._

"Troy, have you cried at all or at least tried?"

Troy nodded, "I felt a tear fall down when I was writing that song that I sung at his funeral. I even called his cell phone to listen to his voice mail once or twice to listen to his voice."

Gabriella sighed, "He would want you to be happy."

"I know he would." Troy nodded. "Its just hard knowing that I've known him since pre-school. He was like my brother. We were like brothers."

Troy put his head back remembering the time that he almost lost all of his friends and Gabriella because he wanted a scholarship for his future. He knew that was probably one of his biggest mistakes of his life but it did help him realize what was the most important in his life.

"_You would be doing the same thing if…" Troy started to say._

"_If I was as good as you," Chad finished for him._

"_I didn't say that."_

"_You didn't have to!"_

"_Neither did you!" Troy got mad as he went around the table as did Chad._

"_We didn't vote you captain because of your jump shot. We did it because you're the guy who knows what's up." Chad shook his head at him. "But I guess things change."_

"_You think you got me all figured out?!" Troy shook his head. "I don't think so and I don't answer to you!"_

"_And maybe you should answer to yourself!" Chad tapped Troy's chest. "We have been like brothers since pre-school. If I don't know who you are these days, then who does!"_

_Troy just looked at him and then down then looked back up at him before walking off when Mr. Fulton walked in._

Gabriella looked up at him, "Troy, don't think about that day. We all forgave you from that. Don't beat yourself up. Just think about the good times that you had with him, not the bad times."

Troy looked at her knowing she was right.

"_So I guess once they give us our diplomas, we're really done here." Chad looked at Troy with his basketball in his hand._

_Troy gave him a funny look, "What makes you think we're getting diplomas?"_

_Chad just shook his head laughing, "Just one thing, does Berkeley play?"_

"_Yeah," Troy nodded. "We're going to kick some Red Hawk's butt next October."_

"_Game on hoops," Chad put his fist out._

"_Yeah," Troy pounded his fist and grabbed the ball away from Chad and started playing around with him until his Dad came in to tell them to get back on the stage._

"I guess things are just going to take time to get used to around here." Gabriella said. "We're going to have more food around our house now."

Troy chuckled lightly. He loved Gabriella. She always knew how to make him happy even in the trouble times especially when it is as bad as someone so close to you die.

"I love you Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at him, "I love you too Troy and always will."

Troy chuckled has he put his arm around Gabriella as they sat back, "Remember when Chad ate all of our food out of the refrigerator when he had to stay for the weekend because Taylor couldn't deal with him."

Troy and Gabriella giggled at all the memories of Chad. That is how it was going to be from now on. Talking about memories of their best friend who they were going to have to live their lives without him but they knew that eventually everything was going to be ok.

R.I.P. Chad Danforth

**I hope you like this. This was my first One-shot that I've ever done. Please review and tell me what to think. I wanted to make this sadder than it was but I didn't know how and I also wanted to make it longer but I had no other ideas. You should listen to the song if you have a chance, it is one of the saddest songs ever.**


End file.
